yuyuhakushofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sadow
Sadow Yatsumaru is a Demon of unknown origin. He first appears in Hellfire and Spitfire as an assassin. Appearance Sadow is broad shouldered and tall sporting dark, gothic clothing. He has a long black and red coat that sports a sort of horn like appearance over his head. The rest is studded black and red clothing with nearly knee high boots . His shirt is open at the chest revealing a golden necklace with a ruby. It is unknown what this necklace's purpose is. He sports black, leather gloves. He also has white hair that covers his left eye, fangs, and blue eyes but wears a pair of specially made sunglasses that can detect spiritual power and it's location. He also wears a top hat. Personality He is cruel and merciless in his work, and often enjoys giving his enemies the most creative death possible. He holds no quelms for who he kills, apparently, killing the car dealership company official who was possessed by a demon when he couldv'e simply removed the demon THEN killed him. He will allow his enemies to dish out as much damage as they can at him before taking them on to give them a chance. After he recover's from their attack he tortures them to death. History He appears in Hellfire and Spitfire atop a building. After activating his Sunglasses' special abilities, he tracks down a demon running a car-dealership in the guise of a human. He blasts his way through security managing to reach the top building. When the demon attempts to escape on a helicopter from a roofbound helipad, he ends his escape by firing a single bullet at the helicopter, destroying it completely. Relationships *Echo- He works alongside Echo in the Society arc. At this time their relationship is proffesional but both show each other a great amount of respect and possible friendship due to both of their affinity for killing. *Teru- He regards Teru as an annoyance. When they first meet Echo knocks him and Takeshi out and the first thing Sadow asks is if he can kill them. In battle he questions Teru's motives for righteousness and mercy, claiming that they "only hold him back". *Takeshi- He is often annoyed when Takeshi tries to give him advice, going so far as to threatening him and openly ridiculing him for trying to "teach stuff to someone who's already learned". *Seireitou- He and Seireitou dont often converse, but the one time they do Sadow leaves when he tries to make conversation, implying he doesnt like Seireitou much. *Lucas- He regards Lucas as an insect more of a rival at first, but then at the end of their fight he reveals he was a test for his true equal. *Haizo- He considers Haizo his rival and swears to kill him. Abilities Weapons- He wields a dual pair of extremely large pistols that fire silver, blessed bullets, making him seem like a Holy individual. These are also explosive rounds with power like that of a grenade. He shoots car sized holes in the wall and is able to blow up a helicopter with a single bullet. Each gun can fire up to 7 rounds before having to reload. He carries pockets full of ammo. Instant regeneration- He can reform to full health from blows that others would find extremely fatal. An example of this is when he is being shot to pieces by SWAT, the blood flows back into his body and he stands up unharmed. His clothing also seems to share his regeneration power. Possession- He can possess individuals of weak Spiritual power to do his bidding. Summoning minions- He can summon demons who's souls he has consumed to battle for him. Reality Manipulation- He can not only control the elements, but he can create inaminate objects out of thin air, seen when he creates a rose, a chair, a chalice of wine in a pack of ice, a pair of black guns, an eye to watch the goings on in another room, and many others. Transformation- He can transform his body into many different things, even other people. But he has to have seen the person before he can turn into a replica of them. When he does he can also replicate their voice. Blood travel- He can travel from a 14-mile radius. But the way he does so is by blood. If a creatures blood is spilled on soil within a 14-mile radius of him, he can dissapear and reappear in said blood. Shadow travel- He can do the same as above with shadows as well. Familiars- He can create servants out of the corpses of his enemies to do battle for him. He rarely does this unless there's alot at stake. Sonic scream- He can scream at a pitch that'll destroy buildings. Aborbtion and repel- He can absorb objects and weapons used against him and redirect them at his opponents. Telekenisis- He can levitate objects with his hand and send them flying at speeds greater then that of a Tornado, making a a chunk of wood able to go through a brick wall. Incredible speed- He can dodge bullets easily, but prefers to take them head on to show his opponents that it doesnt matter either way. Quotes "Die, insolent vermin." "You arent even worth killing!" "Running away, are we? Alright then. Let's play CAT AND MOUSE!" (While chasing the Demon's host) "Weather seems quite nice lately. Perfect for hunting." "Guns are locked and loaded... Here we go..." (Before entering the building) "And so sayeth he, let thy kingdom come.... thy will...... be done....." (Before firing his bullet at the helicopter) Category:Demon Category:Fanon Character